The Reaper's Love
by ANBUTORA9780
Summary: This is how I think that Kid, Patty and Liz should of met. And what happens after they start living together. Rated M for mature language and explicit content.


**Chapter One: The Beginning**

Death the Kid, otherwise known as Kid, was sitting in his bedroom on the bed.

He was contemplating going out for the night but didn't have anyone to go with. He decided he was going to go out anyway.

Kid was walking down the street as he saw two young beautiful ladies walking toward him. One of the girls suddenly started to glow and sprung up into the air becoming a pistol and landed in the others hand.

'Give us everything you got! Or I'll kill you runt!' then woman demanded with a look of urgency to her face. Kid on the other hand was looking quite calm and simply replied 'Why should I?'.

'Because I've got a gun pointed at you! Moron!' the woman shouted at him. People were beginning to look at the two.

'I dare you to pull that trigger'

'I will do it!' she said with a psychotic smile that adorned her face.

'No you won't!' Kid replied in an egotistical voice. 'You haven't got what it takes to takes a life, have you? Elizabeth!' the woman flinched and stepped back.

'How do you know my name?' she said in a scared voice now dropping the gun from her hand.

The gun began to glow and transformed back into the person it previously was. 'How do you know my sister's name?' the newly emerged girl said.

'I know everything about you and your sister, little girl. I also know what you're doing in this town!' the girl looked shocked from what she had just heard the strange boy say.

'What do you want with us?' the younger of the two sisters said.

'What do I want with you? Well that is very simple, I want you to come with me' Kid said, gesturing the two girls to follow him.

When they reached Kid's intended destination he abruptly stopped in front of them and turned round. 'I want you two to turn into weapon form' Kid said calmly.

The two girls complied and turned into twin pistols. Kid snatched them out of the air and put them into his pockets. He then held out his hand and muttered the word 'Beelzebub' and in a flash of black and purple energy a skateboard appeared into Kid's hand.

After a long journey Kid reached his house, Gallows Manor. Kid then pulled the two pistols out of his pockets. 'You can return to human now' he said calmly as always.

They turned back and stood there for a while staring at the huge mansion that Kid had brought them to. 'Welcome to my house, Gallows Manor!' Kid said with a confident tome and a slight smile on his face.

'So you tell us to turn into weapons so you can take us home? What do we look like hookers?!' Liz yelled at Kid. 'Actually, yeah. The way you're dressed now I'm surprised you haven't been raped or at least molested.

'And, what is that supposed to mean?' Liz asked in an annoyed tone. Kid ignored her and walked toward the door. 'You know, I once had an OCD for symmetry' Kid stated as he walked forward to the door of the manor.

'Why did you tell me that?' Liz asked, Patty was being Patty and daydreaming.

Soon enough they walked and the two girls looked around as they walked forward.

'So? What do you think?' Kid asked the girls. They gulped simultaneously and looked straight at kid. 'I-It… It's h-huge' the girls stuttered out. Kid looked at them and smiled.

The two girls smiled back and Kid walked further into the enormous house, walking up the stairs and along the hallway. He stopped when he reached a door to his left. 'Why did you stop?' Liz asked. 'This is my bedroom…' kid began, 'Why have you brought us to your bedroom? I thought I told you we're not hookers!' Liz said. 'As I was going to say, this is my bedroom so you can use it. I will find another room. If that is okay with you two?' Kid stated.

'Yeah, that's fine' Liz said quietly. Kid smiled at her sweetly.

'Alright then, I'll leave you ladies to get settled' Kid said with a beaming smile across his face.

Patty was still distant as Liz stared into Kids yellow eyes and blushed profusely. 'Your eyes are y-yellow!' Liz stated with a look of curiosity on her face. 'Yes, they are. Do you want to know why they are yellow?' Kid asked facing away from the blonde. 'Sure…' Liz said with a hint of hesitation in her voice. 'It's because I'm a… reaper'.

'Go into the room Patty, I want to talk to the guy in private'. Patty complied with Liz's demand and walked into the bedroom. 'Come walk with me Elizabeth' Kid said. 'Please it's just Liz… but I ugh… don't know your name' Liz said. She looked timid when asking for his name, Kid suspected this was because he had brought her home without introducing himself properly first.

'My name is Death The Kid' Kid said with a smile upon his face, 'But you're more than welcome just to call me Kid' he said with a greater smile creeping across his face.

'Okay, Kid' Liz said with a smile. 'So you're a reaper, huh? Well you're awfully cheery for someone who collects souls' Liz said now looking at the floor as if she was expecting a punishment. 'Do you really want to know what I'm truly like?' Kid asked now with a serious, emotionless look adorned his face. 'Yeah' Liz said, 'Well I'm the kind of person that would kill you on the spot for insulting me and I don't like many thing's…' Kid said with the same emotionless expression on his face.

'Oh...' was all Liz was able say after hearing what Kid really was.

Kid looked at her and turned to continue walking. Liz entered the room that Patty was in and slumped onto the bed.


End file.
